Si Pendek
by swaegcandy
Summary: Untuk hari ini saja, mungkin Min Yoongi harus mensyukuri tinggi badannya yang minimal. A MinYoon/MinGa story. Top!Jimin and Bottom!Yoongi. BoysLove. Failed Romance.


.

 **Si Pendek**

(swaegcandy)

.

Min Yoongi—Park Jimin;

From BTS.

Typo(s), Boys Love, etc.

.

.

.

"Sial, aku terlambat."

Min Yoongi namanya. Dia yang baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah umpatan karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Salah siapa yang tidur terlalu malam dan akibatnya bangun kesiangan.

 _"Hey salahkan insomniaku!"_

Ya ya, aku mendengarmu Min muda. Dan sekarang ini pemuda berperawakan mungil ini tengah berlari menembus keramaian untuk menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya. Ya, Yoongi terpaksa berangkat menggunakan bus karena kakaknya yang biasa mengantarnya lebih memilih berangkat kerja sendiri dan tidak membangunkan adiknya ini.

Untung saja Yoongi masih bisa mendapatkan bus yang menuju sekolahnya. Dan untungnya juga, kondisi bus tidak terlalu penuh, ya walaupun Yoongi juga masih harus berdiri. Sempat bus beberapa kali berhenti di halte dan menaik-turunkan penumpang. Dan tanpa Yoongi sadari sudah ada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Terlihat dia juga menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Yoongi. Dan saat Yoongi menyadari keadaan bus sudah mulai sesak dia agaknya bingung karena beberapa kali keseimbangannya diuji. Bagaimana tidak, terkadang orang-orang yang berdiri di belakangnya terhuyung ke depan dan mengenai Yoongi dan mengakibatkan Yoongi juga ikut terhuyung ke arah pemuda di dekatnya.

"Kau oke?" Sosok di samping Yoongi bertanya. Oh, Yoongi bahkan baru sadar saat ada orang di dekatnya.

"Hm, ya aku oke. Maaf membuatmu terganggu. Keseimbanganku lumayan buruk dan orang-orang di belakang sana suka mendorongku." Yoongi menyahut, dan orang yang tadi bertanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Yoongi mendongak saat mendengar kekehan orang itu. Oh sial, yang tadi bertanya itu Park Jimin.

Park Jimin.

Dia itu... Astaga bagaimana aku ceritanya. Jadi dia itu primadona di sekolah mereka. Dan Yoongi itu naksir Park Jimin. Iya, Yoongi naksir Jimin. Dan sekarang dia ada di depan Yoongi, sedang tertawa kecil kepada Yoongi. Astaga beruntung sekali kau Min Yoongi.

"Nah, dan kenapa kau tidak berpegangan?" Jimin kembali bertanya. Kali ini dibubuhi senyuman tipis. Astaga tolong selamatkan jantung Yoongi yang bekerja terlalu cepat.

Yoongi terdiam sekejap. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Karena aku tidak ingin?" Astaga Min Yoongi. Kau tau, tadi itu jawaban terbodohmu. Dan lihat, Jimin kembali tertawa. Uh, Yoongi jadi ingin menguburkan dirinya saja. Atau kalau bisa dia ingin pindah ke planet pluto saja langsung.

"Astaga kau lucu sekali," dan ucapan Jimin diakhiri dengan dia yang mencubit pipi kanan Yoongi menggunakan tangannya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Ingat, tangan yang satunya sedang berpegangan agar dia tidak terjatuh.

 _"Sial pipiku pasti merah"_ Ya Yoongi, pipimu sudah mulai memerah. Salahkan saja dirimu yang terlalu lucu itu. Oke jangan protes Yoongi, aku tau kau akan mulai protes.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Yoongi yang masih sibuk menetralkan jantungnya. Sedangkan Jimin diam-diam sedang memperhatikan Yoongi. Jimin bukanlah orang kurang pergaulan. Dia tau kalau Yoongi suka padanya. Dan ku beritahu satu rahasia. Sebenarnya, Jimin juga menyukai Yoongi. Jangan beritahu Yoongi, atau dia akan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seharian.

Yoongi di mata Jimin itu menggemaskan. Mungil. Kecil. Lucu. Mirip seperti kucing milik sepupunya. Yang paling disukai Jimin dari Yoongi itu pipinya. Tembam dan putih. Jimin jadi ingin menggigit pipi Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja bus yang mereka naiki berhenti secara mendadak. Jimin sempat kaget. Untung saja dia berpegangan, jadi dia tidak sampai jatuh. Tapi berbeda dengan Yoongi. Karena sedang melamun, Yoongi jelas kaget saat bus tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia yang tidak berpegangan dan tidak siap jelas saja sedikit terhuyung. Hampir saja badannya menghantam lantai bus kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menyangga pinggangnya.

Yoongi mengerjap. Matanya memicing melihat sebuah tangan yang melingkar dengan tenang di pinggangnya. Pandangannya beralih pada pemilik tangan yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Kedua pipi Yoongi seketika memerah ketika dia tau siapa yang memeluk pinggangnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Saking kencangnya Yoongi khawatir kalau Jimin sampai mendengarnya.

Jimin sendiri tengah tersenyum gemas melihat Yoongi. Kan sudah kubilang, Jimin paling suka dengan pipi Yoongi, apalagi kalau sedang memerah seperti sekarang. Jadi semakin mirip apel.

"Um.. Jimin?"

"Ya, kenapa Yoongi?"

"Itu.. Tanganmu.." pipi Yoongi semakin memerah, bahkan sudah menyebar sampai telinganya.

Jimin kembali tersenyum.

"Kubilang juga apa. Makanya berpegangan."

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut lucu. Jimin itu tidak peka atau bagaimana, sih?

"Kenapa lagi Yoongi? Masih tidak mau berpegangan?"

"Bukan begituu! Uh, tanganku tidak sampai." Suara Yoongi mengecil diakhir kalimatnya. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut, bahkan sedikit terdengar gerutuan darinya.

Posisi Jimin yang memang dekat dengan Yoongi membuatnya bisa mendengar akhir kalimat Yoongi yang tidak terlalu jelas. Otaknya sedikit memproses maksud dari kalimat Yoongi. Kembali sebuah senyum terukir dengan mudah di bibirnya.

"Astaga kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Sini tanganmu." Tangan Jimin menengadah. Seolah meminta pada Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri hanya menatap bingung tangan Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

"Tinggal berikan saja tanganmu, apa susahnya" tanpa menunggu Yoongi, Jimin langsung saja mengambil tangan kanan Yoongi yang tengah menggantung di sisi tubuhnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Nah dengan begini kan kau tidak akan jatuh lagi."

Rasa hangat langsung menjalar di telapak tangannya. Jemari Jimin yang tengah menggenggamnya terasa pas mengisi sela-sela jarinya. Uh pipi Yoongi pasti kembali memerah.

Matanya menatap lekat tangannya yang terpaut dengan tangan Jimin. Tatapannya beralih pada sosok di sampingnya yang tengah menatap lekat padanya.

"Bagaimana, suka?" Jimin bertanya lembut kepada Yoongi. Entah apa maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin, tapi tiba-tiba saja kepala Yoongi mengangguk dalam diam. Melihatnya Jimin kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Yoongi"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Suka _sagwa_ tidak?"

"Huh? Kenapa memang?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan raut bingung.

"Tinggal jawab saja astaga"

"Tidak terlalu suka. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu..." Jimin semakin mendekat ke Yoongi. Kedua pipi Yoongi semakin bersemu merah saat mendengar bisikan Jimin di telinganya.

"Bagaimana dengan _sagwihaja_?"

.

.

 **END**

 _ ***sagwa = apel**_

 _ ***sagwihaja = ayo berkencan**_

* * *

 **Halo bertemu lagi dengan saya^^  
**

 **Happy belated day my favorite sugar, my sweetest man ever in this cruel world, Min Yoongi. Tetap bertahan ya, inget kalau kamu punya kami semua di dunia ini:")**

 **Jangan sering-sering berantem sama Jimin. Kasian patjarnya digalakin terus. Nanti pindah hati ke mbak-mbak gb yang lain:" /gak?deh**

 **Saya mau hiatus bentar deh, sampai kelaran ujian:")**

 **Jadi kelas 12 itu gak enak loh, serius:""")**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita yang lain~**

 **-swaegcandy-**


End file.
